Ned's Mistake
by RoxanneLilyBlack
Summary: it's been three months since Ned and Moze got together to finally start dating when Ned make's one major mistake. read on and find out.


Disclaimer: I, Sadly, do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, though i will borrow the character from time to time.

* * *

Moze wandered the school in search of her boyfriend, Ned. She still got giddy at the thought of him even though it's been three months since he got up the courage to ask her out.

She was in search of him because it was their three month anniversary when she heard a giggle. Curious she hid and looked into the Science room, and quickly wished she hadn't.

There, pushed against the wall was Suzie Crabgrass, but it was not her current, according to gossip, boyfriend that had her pinned to the wall as he devoured her mouth.

It was Ned Bigby.

Moze bolted.

All those years of Vollyball paying off as she ran before they could notice.

She hardly noticed the way that the door swung back with enough force that, though Ned and Suzie did not hear it, a passing Lumer, Gordy and Cookie did.

What happened next was enough to cause the other classrooms to swing open as teachers and students alike peered out.

Gordy yelling at Ned that he was being stupid and that he should never hurt someone the way that Moze was certainly feeling.

Cookie saying he didn't even know who Ned was anymore as he went over to calm his newly acquired girlfriend, Clair Sawyer.

And Lumer well he punched Ned hard enough to knock him out, and, after giving Suzie a Glowering look, dashed off after Moze, quickly gaining on her as he took many weightlifting and track classes.

~~~~~~~~15 Minutes of chasing later~~~~~~~~

Lumer was barely out of breath as he ran barreling into Moze, hugging her to him as she pounded at his chest until she broke down in tears. After ging a look to Corny and Buzz, telling them to leave.

"Jennifer, do you want me to put the bastard in the hospital until we Graduate?" Lumer asked after she calmed down enough to stop gasping for breath.

She chuckled, but he still noticed that she flinched a bit and held her tighter.

"Nah, if anyone does that it'll be me, though you can have a shot of him afterwards." She replied weakly.

Lumer backed up a bit, only enough to notice they're surroundings and how devastatingly beautiful she looked.

it seems that they had run out of school and near the woods that surrounded and empty park. it was usually empty as the construction workers had built a better one down the road and this one had been closed.

"God, You're Beautiful." Lumer whispered to himself, only realizing a second to late that she had heard him.

Since she was not running away in horror, he decided to kiss her and leaned in, slow enough to she her his intentions and allow her to move away if she wanted to. when she didn't he leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her the way he has always wanted to, ever since they had first met in elementary school.

* * *

Lemon Alert!

* * *

Just as he was started to get worried from her lack of response, she leaned in more and began to pull at his shirt, removing it and running her hands across his chiseled chest.

Lumer moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt and worried it for a second before ripping it clean off her body, his hands already noticing that she had not worn a Bra today and was playing with her breasts.

She started to moan before taking his pants off of him, along with his Death To All boxers, and put a hand around his growing erection.

she blushed when he jerked forward into her hand an moaned, before the blush went away as an idea came into her head and she leaned down a took him in her mouth, sucking and licking and grasping before he pulled her up, took her skirt and panties off and aligning himself.

"are you sure, it'll hurt?" Lumer asked, though he wanted nothing more than to bury his cock into her dripping Pussy.

"yes, i know." she said, smiling at him and kissing him as he lowered himself into her.

Moze gasped as he was fully seated inside her and was glad that he had stopped moving until she gave the go ahead as she had been a virgin and the breaking of her barrier had hurt more than she had heard. she experimentally rolled her hips before pushing  
Lumer's Cock as far as it could go inside of her.

Lumer took that as the go ahead and started to pound into her as hard as he could, only to be encouraged to go harder as Moze urged him on and pulled him int a heavy make out session.

Lumer came with a groan and Moze a sigh as Lumer lowered himself to the ground next to her to hold her as his weeping cock was still sheathed inside her.

* * *

End Lemon!

* * *

"i do Love you, you know that right, Jennifer?" Lumer asked as they were about to fall asleep in a play house, with they're clothes acting a bedsheets and blankets.

"i didn't before but now I do, and I love you too, Billy." Moze smiled at him as she fell asleep in his arms.

Ned was later in the hospital with a broken leg, broken wrist, two black eyes and missing some teeth.

Suzie, well, lets just say she moved to Canada to get away from Moze.

And Moze and Lumer? they got married after High school, and now have a six year old boy and a two year old girl.


End file.
